


caught

by ryansemen



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Derogatory Language, M/M, camboy!ryan, crossdresser(ig)!ryan, getting caught, hes pretty in a skirt og, no matter how short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansemen/pseuds/ryansemen
Summary: bruh it’s just shameless smut there’s more to come I don’t spell check or anything so it might be british spelling lets see lmao
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> bruh it’s just shameless smut there’s more to come I don’t spell check or anything so it might be british spelling lets see lmao

Ryan bit his lip and kneeled on the couch of the tour bus. Dallon wasn’t gonna be back for another half an hour and he needed to get this video taken and sent off to his client before tomorrow. His face burned as he felt the fabric of the short skirt he had on, lifting it slightly to give a peek of his pink underwear to his phone set up on the other side of the room. He ran his hands over his thighs before pulling the skirt up more, showing off the words “fuck me” printed crudely on the panties.

He’s so glad he didn’t have any tattoos to give away who he was, if anyone ever saw him like this it was over.

He bit his lip before spanking his ass, squeezing it and moaning high pitched, putting on a show. He wasn’t gonna deny that this turned him on, this exhibitionism and humiliation, that’s the worst part about it.

Pulling the panties to the side he showed off his hole, cleanly shaven. They better fucking appreciate it, do they know how hard it is to shave in a shower of a tour bus. Just rubbing two fingers around the entrance he pauses then goes to turn off the recording with his clean hand, going to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he comes back he checks the footage, hand falling to his dick. He can’t deny that knowing someone else will get off to this is hot. He lifts up the skirt and pulls the panties down his thighs before putting his hand on his dick and squeezing the base. He spits on his hand and closes his eyes as he starts to stroke himself steadily, whining lowly, wishing someone else were there doing it for him, telling him what a good boy he is, pinning him down against the seat and growling into his ear. He could feel the ghost of hot breath against his neck as his back arches, moans becoming a little louder.

“Sir, please,” he whispers, imagining a man smirking over him, telling him he’s a slut for getting off on being watched and used. How he thought that Ryan was an innocent little twink until he saw what he did for money.

Ryan whined lowly and brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them, before reaching them past his cock to circle his hole, pushing one in slowly through the tight ring of muscle, relishing in the slight burn, wishing he had lube nearby and not in his suitcase in the other room.

“Fuck,” he grunted when he found his prostate, pressing into it before squeezing another finger in slowly, moving his hips to the rhythm. “Please, please, please.”

There was a sound outside and Ryan felt white heat rush over him at the thought of Dallon finding him like this. He panted, cum splatters on the skirt and one on his chest. He removed his fingers from himself and weakly went to the bathroom to clean his hands before collapsing back onto the couch. He checked the time, good eight minutes before Dallon gets back. He felt his stomach knot slightly at the thought of what made him cum but he wasn’t about to psychoanalyse himself now, instead opting to get changed and put the skirt away into his bag. He sent off the video to the client and later got a glowing review, asking for another one where he actually fingered himself. Ryan smirked before replying with his price, the money instantly in his bank account five minutes later. It’s an easy life when you get paid for two jobs you love.

“Guess what,” Dallon said, approaching Ryan’s drum kit with a huge smile. Ryan couldn’t help but return it.

“What?”

“We’re going to an actual hotel tonight, I can finally sleep without messing up my back!”

Ryan cheered. “Good! An actual night of rest, hell yeah.”

“There’s not a lot of vacancies left because management was late so we might have to share a room though but at least we’ll have actual beds and space,” Dallon said with a shrug before walking over to the mic stand to adjust it.

“Sleepover! We can tell each other ghost stories,” Ryan joked and Dallon snorted.

“Just don’t keep me up past my bedtime,” Dallon said and winked. Ryan laughed but his face started to redden. “Okay, lets stick to the normal set list tonight, don’t wanna mess things up.”

“I’m going to the hot tub,” Dallon said unceremoniously and rifled through his bag. Ryan quirked an eyebrow at him from his bed, glancing outside at the pitch black.

“At eleven at night?” He asked and Dallon looked at him incredulously.

“You and I both know we’re not gonna sleep for another couple hours and I wanna get some relaxing in before tomorrow’s show, you joining?”

Ryan pretended to think for a second before shaking his head. “Nah, think I’m just gonna read.”

“Suit yourself, if I don’t return in the next hour send the rescue party,” Dallon said with a smirk before closing the door.

Ryan waited for a minute before rushing to look through his suitcase. He still hadn’t filmed the fingering video and was scared he’d have to do it in the en-suite while Dallon was asleep. He stripped off his lower half before hurriedly getting on the panties that had the same slogan but were red and lacey this time, with a silver loopy font. These cost him a fortune but as the satin insides hugged his skin he knew it was worth it. Pulling out a clean skirt he shook it out before tugging it on and smoothing it down, looking at himself in the mirror, perfect. He hesitated before deciding he was going to make this one special, shrugging off his shirt before pulling a crop top out. Why not go all twink if you’re fingering yourself for money?

He pulled it on and his heart stopped at his appearance, he felt pretty. He was pretty. He played with the hem of the skirt and pulled it up slightly to reveal his thighs, his other hand ghosting under his top, feeling his chest. Fuck okay, he doesn’t have time for this. It has to be purely business.

Setting up his phone on a tripod on Dallon’s bed he presses record before sitting on his bed, legs pressed together, acting shy as he feels up and down his body. He pulls up the crop top to reveal his nipples, grazing a fingernail over them, shuddering with a whimper. Fuck, something tonight is getting to him more than usual. He presses on and teases lifting up his skirt, slowly opening his legs until they’re wide, fingers dancing over his sensitive inner thighs. He whines as they brush over his trapped cock under the skirt, before he lifts up the skirt completely, standing up to give a complete show. His cock was now hard, tenting the panties and every time he moved the head slid against the satin making he moan. He turned around and slowly lifted up his skirt, twirling it before, as gracefully as he could, getting back onto the bed on all fours and wiggling his ass in the air, making sure the camera could read his signature words. He slowly pulled down the panties and his face started to burn harder at how exposed he was, only ever teasing, he’d never actually fingered himself in front of anyone. He reached over to the travel sized bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it before reaching back and circling his hole, widening his legs more before pushing in. He whined dramatically, arching his back, he added another finger straight away and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he breathed out as he found his prostate and pressed, desperately wanting to make more noise but not wanting the video to be identifiable.

“Fuck,” he muttered into his elbow and pushed back on his fingers before squeezing in a third one. When he was comfortable with it, he sat up kneeling, skirt held up with one hand as he bounced on his other. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, this felt so good. There was a sound at the door and then the handle turned and it was open.

Ryan froze, unable to think or breathe. The door shut again and Ryan threw himself onto the bed and buried his face in his elbow. FUCK. He takes a deep breath before going to his phone and turning the recording off. How the fuck was he gonna explain this. ‘Oh yeah, not only am I gay but I’m a bottom who fucks himself on camera for money from sugar daddies!’ He was so screwed.

He changed back into his normal clothes miserably and flopped down onto the bed. His phone lay in his hand, not sure whether to message Dallon or just wait for him to come back, he doesn’t know which one’s worse. For fucks sake, he was wearing a skirt, crop top AND panties whilst fingering himself, could there be worse timing???

He groaned again and bit his lip before deciding he’d rather die a quick death than a slow one. He knows Dallon’s not going to be homophobic- Ryan knows about his past, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw and this was definitely not how Ryan wanted to come out.

He jumped at his phone vibrating in his hands just as he unlocked it, stomach dropping as it was a text from Dallon.

Dallon: Tell me when I can come back ;)

Ryan: I’m so so sorry you had to see that

Dallon: Hey, it’s ok! I really don’t care what you do just put a sock on the door next time or something?

Ryan: Yeah, you can come back now I’m good

Dallon: Ok :)

Good???? Why had he put good???? He meant to put clothed or something jokey but his brain is fried. Fuck everything now Dallon must think he carried on or something ugh.

Panic gnawed at his stomach as he waited for the door to open but he jumped when it actually did.

“Hey, I have snacks from the vending machine,” Dallon said and Ryan avoided his gaze.

“Thanks,” he said as he accepted the chocolate bar and soda from him.

“Figured you must’ve been tired,” Dallon said before rushing to add on, “from drumming I mean!”

Ryan buried his face in his hands.

“Kill me,” he groaned and Dallon laughed slightly.

“Hey! It could’ve been worse,” he said and Ryan looked at him incredulously.

“Really? Tell me how it could’ve been worse, because that was pretty much the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

Dallon paused and shrugged. “I could’ve walked in whilst you’re with someone else.”

“Please, stop talking, I want to die,” Ryan said but had a slight grin on his face as Dallon chuckled slightly. They were gonna be fine. He opened the can and took a sip, Dallon was already eating his bar.

Ryan felt an uncomfortable weight on his chest before he took a deep breath.

“I’m gay,” he said. “Before you ask.”

Dallon nodded and looked at him with a gentle smile.

“Okay,” he said back. “I’ll support you in whatever way you want. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Ryan nodded and the weight unfurled its claws from his heart. He’s glad Dallon didn’t hit him with the ‘I always knew’ or ‘you won’t have a crush on me now, right?’ or even worse like Ronnie had a couple years ago when Ryan got drunk and stupid and spilled his guts. Ronnie’d called someone a faggot and something in Ryan snapped and they had a yelling match before he’d said that stupid confession. They were never the same after that.

“When did you...figure it out?” Dallon asked and played with the can in his hands. “If you wanna tell me of course, you don’t have to.”

“I think about,” Ryan thought back. “Five, six years ago now? When I actually figured out I don’t like women I mean, I’d always had a thing in the back of my head.”

Dallon nodded and looked deep in thought. Ryan was scared for a second, thinking he’s going to be hurt Ryan hadn’t told him by now.

“I think I might be bi,” Dallon said finally. “Like actually. I know I’ve told you about like, experimenting, I guess with guys in the past but recently, it feels like it fits me more, like I don’t want to be ashamed of it.”

Ryan gives him a smile.

“Do what makes you comfortable, man. Life is short y’know, you can’t waste it being something you’re not.”

Dallon nods.

“You’re right, I’m by no means ready to come out yet or announce it or whatever but, it felt good telling you.”

Ryan meets his gaze.

“Yeah, same for you.”

They say in a comfortable silence for a minute.

“So,” Dallon started. “Um, I noticed you were, um, recording yourself.”

Ryan once again groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Was just curious, you don’t need to tell me anything,” Dallon held his hands up.

Ryan sighed deeply and picked at a loose thread.

“I’m kind of a sugar baby I guess, or if it sounds better, camboy, kinda,” he shrugs as Dallon nods. “It pays well what can I say.”

“So you just like record videos of yourself and get paid? Not steaming?” He asks earnestly, like he was genuinely curious.

“Yeah, streaming is a bit scary don’t wanna like slip up or give away who I am y’know,” he said. “Kind of a bit late for that I guess.”

Dallon looked concerned. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, don’t worry.”

Ryan nodded with a smile.

Dallon suddenly found the bed sheet interesting. “So what did your, uh, person ask for today? I mean I guess I interrupted you and you didn’t finish, I mean finish the video. Do you still, um, need to film?”

Ryan went bright red. “I uh.”

Were they really going there?

“I needed to um- fuck it, I needed to finger myself.”

Dallon only nodded and made and acknowledging sound. “And I guess you didn’t get to finish filming.”

“No, I did not,” Ryan didn’t know where he was going with this.

“When did you need it done by?”

“Tomorrow,” Ryan said with a quirked eyebrow.

“Want me to film you?”

If he were drinking he would’ve spit it out.

“I’m sorry?”

“Just like an offer because I interrupted you, i guess the person would appreciate a handheld shot even more- nevermind.”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you seriously thinking about the cinematography of my porn?”

Dallon grinned and held his hand up. “Hey! From what I could see the shot was very basic, I’m sorry I have taste.”

Ryan threw a pillow at him. “Shut the fuck up! Okay ‘Mr Director’ you can film it.”

Dallon stopped laughing slightly and looked at him. “Actually though?”

Ryan’s cheeks burned brighter. “Y-Yeah, why not?”

Dallon’s cheeks reddened. “You want to, do it now?”

Ryan shrugged and nodded. Fuck, he was so nervous.

“If you change your mind or want to stop we can laugh it off as a joke, don’t feel pressured into anything,” Dallon says and swings his legs over the side of the bed, facing him and Ryan smiled gratefully.

“Thank you,” he said and got up nervously. “I’ll go, get changed I guess.”

Dallon gave him a smile. “I’ll be storyboarding what shots to use!”

Ryan chuckled at that, easing some of the tension. As he collected his skirt, panties and crop top from the suitcase once again he shook out his nerves and closed the bathroom door.

“Fuck,” he muttered, not even knowing if he can, uh, perform well under this pressure. But Dallon was right, if his production quality went up then so will the money. He undid his jeans and slid them down as well as his boxers, stepping into the panties. They felt different than before, more revealing, and when he pulled the skirt up it felt more- slutty, like the words meant something. Like he was begging for any guy to bend him over and put their hand under it. And he- he kind of was. As he took off his t shirt and put on the crop top he realised that he not only wanted to impress the client, but he also wanted to impress Dallon. Maybe he was just desperate, probably would be it. He shrugged it off and before he could think about pulling out he opened the door shyly and stepped out.

Dallon was still sat in the same position on the edge of the bed, phone in hand but when Ryan came out his phone dropped.

“Gorgeous!” He said and Ryan felt embarrassed despite himself.

“Oh stop it you, you saw me in it earlier,” he joked and Dallon chuckled, they were okay.

“You should really wear skirts more often man, you look great in them,” Dallon said and Ryan smiled at the genuine compliment.

“Thank you,” he says, feeling a bit bashful at the innocence his mind thinking back to what’s underneath it. He wasn’t even sure if Dallon saw the panties earlier. Guess he’ll find out soon enough.

“So, director, what you want me to do?” Ryan asked and it was Dallon’s turn to be bashful.

“I-uh- was thinking, maybe, you could start sitting up with your back on the headboard. And then become more...” he gestured around the bed wildly with his arms. “Spread...out?”

“Like innocent and then a mess, you’re saying?” Ryan asks and Dallon nods.

“Yeah exactly like that, thought they would enjoy that. I’d also get some low angles that don’t show you face and maybe some overs as like a POV? I can edit it on my laptop afterwards,” he said and Ryan nods eagerly. This was more like it, Dallon instructing him on what to do as if it were one of their photo shoots or a music video. Ryan much prefers this, having someone else worry about what looks good and do the thinking for him. He can just shut off and enjoy it.

“Maybe actually, we should get a starting shot showing off the outfit against the wall over there, before we start,” Dallon points to the wall and then scratches his head nervously. Ryan nods and then stands against it, smoothing down his skirt. “What’s your safeword?”

“Red,” Ryan replies. “Traffic light system if you know that.”

“Got it, same for me,” Dallon picks up his phone and starts to record. “I’ll put music over this part so we can talk and stuff. Okay, I need you to play with the skirt.”

Ryan nods shyly and moves his fingers lightly down his thigh before gripping the end of the skirt and twirling it slightly, lifting it up a little to show more leg before dropping it. Dallon is focusing on the phone, not letting his eyes stray but Ryan kinda wants to know if he can push his buttons a little. To see how he would react. He starts to lift up his crop top with his other hand, head falling against the wall as he arches his back against it.

Dallon muttered something under his breath and Ryan held in a grin.

“Can you rub your- your nipple?” Dallon asks and pulls in for a medium shot, coming closer.

“Like this?” Ryan asks and sucks two fingers into his mouth looking directly at Dallon whose eyes flickered up to his lips involuntarily, mouth hanging open. Ryan smirked and pulled them out with a pop, bringing them down to his exposed nipples before circling it slowly.

“Yeah, just like that,” Dallon said approvingly as Ryan keened into his own hand, fuck this was actually getting to him more than he would like to admit.

“Okay, good, that’s it, could you turn around for me?” Dallon asked and Ryan immediately did so, hands bracing against the wall, ass sticking out. “And tease once again.”

Ryan smirked as he knew what was coming.

He dragged his hands up the backs of his thighs slowly and lifted up his skirt.

“Fuck,” Dallon muttered and Ryan held in a laugh. He played with the waistband of his panties before letting his skirt fall back down.

He turned to face Dallon who he could tell was a little hard at this point.

Ryan shrugged. “It’s my branding.”

“Pretty good branding for this business, can tell you that!” Dallon replied the gestured to the bed. “Wanna do the main scene?”

Ryan could feel himself become fully hard, head a little light as he nodded. He felt a hand on his lower back guide him to the bed and he could tell it wanted to feel more.

“You want me against the headboard?” Ryan asked and Dallon laughed.

“Yeah, yes please.”

Ryan propped the pillows up and fell a rush of nervousness rush over him. He was actually gonna do this. Finger himself in front of another man. Fuck. He had to squeeze his thighs together to not come too early as Dallon gets situated. He sits cross legged on the middle of the bed with Ryan at the top, and then just stops and stares. Ryan squirms under the attention.

“What?” He said when he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Dallon smiled. “You’re just pretty that’s all.”

Ryan couldn’t help but grin at the compliment, self consciousness easing just a tiny bit.

“You ready?” Dallon asked and Ryan nods. “Do you mind if I- if I touch you? Like to give directions!”

Ryan shakes his head immediately. Fuck. Another man was going to be touching him whilst he was fingering himself. DALLON was going to be touching him whilst he was fingering himself.

“Okay, please may you open your legs up for me?” Dallon asks politely and lightly strokes Ryan’s right leg whilst filming. Ryan lets out an embarrassingly high noise and let’s his legs fall open with Dallon’s touch. “Good.”

Ryan bit back a moan, his hand falling to his dick to alleviate some of the pressure.

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” Dallon says and Ryan’s back arches at his pointed tone. Fuck. His hand retreats to his thigh painfully.

“Okay now slowly pull down your panties,” Dallon says as if this were just a music video shoot all of a sudden, seemingly gained control of himself. Ryan was the helpless one yet again as he rushed to obey and hooked his thumbs in his waistband, satin slipping over him deliciously as his cock was set free. He pulled them down to his ankles and kicked them aside before nervously closing his legs again. Dallon looked up at him from his fixed gaze on the viewfinder.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this.”

Ryan shook his head vehemently. “I want to.” Dallon smirked at him. 

“Please may you spread your legs for me? I want to see how pretty you are.”

“Dallon!” Ryan whined -fucking whined- at that. Fuck. Dallon gave him a triumphant look. He always knew what to say when directing the fucker. Ryan spread his legs, cheeks flushed with his tongue poking out his lips, crop top ridden up to this neck as he’d slid down the pillows and his skirt over his belly exposing his lower half.

“Good boy, so pretty,” Dallon complimented and smiled at Ryan when the drummer looked up at him with a glassy look.

“Could you please get on your knees? Would be a better shot for the -uh- action,” Dallon says after getting all the footage he wants, Ryan having to restrain from touching himself in any way. The younger immediately scrambles onto all fours, looking back at Dallon for instruction who took a deep breath.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Dallon’s voice was lower than Ryan’s heard it and he felt a moan low in his throat. “You got lube right?”

Ryan nods, reaching over to get it out the bedside table.

“What do you want me to do next, sir?” Ryan asks and Dallon swallows loudly at the name.

“Lube up two fingers, then wait til I say so, okay?” Dallon asks and gets a shot of Ryan’s fingers getting coated before they hover on his ass cheek.

“Rub around your hole, that’s it,” Dallon encouraged. “Good boy, that feel good?”

Ryan nods, eyes shut.

“Tell me how good it feels.”

Ryan moaned out, desperately pushing back on them with such restraint. “Feels so good, want them in me.”

“Yeah? How badly?”

Ryan looked back at Dallon with a scowl who smirked before the drummer’s look softened to a silent plea, then a verbal one.

“Dallon, let me,” he whined and buried his face in the pillow.

“Nuh uh, you have to ask nicely.”

Ryan grunted in frustration but the teasing and anticipation is going straight to his cock.

“Please Dallon, please sir, fuck me, please?” Ryan whined out before he realised what he’d said. He felt a large hand gripping his other ass cheek.

“Huh? What was that?”

Ryan buried his head deeper and moaned as the hand squeezed.

“Please fuck me.”

“You want me to, huh?”

“Yeah- yes please,” Ryan felt the hand replace his at his entrance, surprised to feel it had already been lubed up. Sneaky motherfucker.

And then a finger was pressing in. Fuck Dallon’s fingers were longer and thicker than his and one already gave a bigger stretch.

Ryan squirmed into the pillow and panted as it crooked.

“Fuck!” He whined and spread his legs further, ass sticking higher in the air.

“You want another, baby? That feel good?” Dallon asked and Ryan could detect the mocking tone in his voice. He would normally berate him jokingly for playing around but right now he wanted more of it.

“Yes sir, need more of you.”

Dallon added a second finger, Ryan’s mouth opened wide and he was pretty sure some drool was sure to come out his mouth. Fuck this was humiliating. And boy did he love it.

Dallon crooked his fingers and Ryan jumped, seeing stars.

“Fuck, Dallon!” He almost yelled and Dallon tsked.

“Wouldn’t have thought such a little slut would come apart by only two fingers. Thought you could take more, Ryan.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder and Dallon was looking straight at him as he started to pump his fingers in and out mercilessly. Ryan’s eyes rolled back when he caught a glance of the phone- Dallon was still filming, fuck.

“Such a little bitch, Seaman,” he scorned as Ryan pushed back on the fingers, the pain ebbing away.

Ryan’s face fell into the pillows and he muttered something.

“Speak up,” Dallon commanded and started to scissor his fingers. Ryan cried out before lifting his torso up on shaky elbows.

“Your- your bitch,” he whimpered out.

“Good boy!” Dallon praised before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Ryan’s skirt. Ryan couldn’t help but love the fact that it was becoming defiled in this way. He felt the weight shift off the bed behind him. His dick was begging for release but he held on despite everything, wanting to please Dallon, wanting to feel him.

He felt a hand on his lower back, holding him steady and rubbing small circles onto it.

“You ever actually taken a cock before?” Dallon asked and Ryan shook his head before looking over his shoulder, straight into Dallon’s eyes.

“I’ve fucked myself with a dildo though.”

Dallon shuddered, presumably at the thought. “Fuck, you trying to make me come before I’m even in you?”

Ryan smirked, looking at Dallon’s dick, it was bigger than any of his collection. “Serves you right for teasing.”

Dallon smacked his ass lightly before he thrust up Ryan’s crack with a groan making the younger fall silent.

“Have you ever fingered yourself whilst I was with you?” He asked and Ryan nodded.

“In the- in the van when you are asleep.”

“Oh yeah? In the dark, biting your hand to stop your pretty little noises coming out?”

Ryan nodded and bit his lip at the memories.

“I bet you wanted me to wake up though, didn’t you?” Dallon said and thrust up again, rubbing the head around the entrance before not quite pushing in. “You wanted me to bend you over one of the bunk beds, huh? Reach under your skirt and find you weren’t wearing anything? Make you scream so loud you can’t sing backing vocals the next day?”

Ryan moaned and gripped the bed sheets tight, hole desperate for something.

“What if this video gets out, huh? Everyone finding out what a slut you are. Maybe then they’ll know the reason why you won’t be able to sit comfortably at tomorrow’s show.”

And then Dallon started to push in slowly and Ryan started to fall apart, unable to think the only sensation being the growing fullness he feels being stretched out.

“Fuck, so tight,” Dallon muttered more to himself but Ryan whimpered at that. “Feel so good around me, Ry.”

Ryan could only moan in response to his name being used and when Dallon bottomed out he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He felt the hand on his hip grip tighter when he tried to start moving himself, and then Dallon was pulling out and slamming back in, Ryan practically screamed in response.

Dallon grunted as he thrusted, Ryan feeling weak at the knees as he was held up, loving the feeling of being used.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, Ryan, such a good little slut for me,” Dallon groaned out as his thrusts got sloppier. “Fuck.” He pushed in as far as he could then came with a growl, panting into Ryan’s ear. He pulled out then sat back, watching and filming his come leak out of Ryan’s hole and down his taint. He gathered some with his fingers and grasped Ryan’s cock, using it as lube. Ryan yelled out as he came hard, vision blanking for a second. He slumped onto the sticky bed and tried to regain his breath. He felt a hand pull his ass cheeks apart and could almost become hard again at the thought of Dallon filming him like this.

The weight then shifted and the hand was rubbing his back.

“Hey, you alright?” Dallon asks and Ryan could tell he put down the phone. He nods, still collecting his breath.

“I’ll get you some water okay? Then we’ll get you changed and in bed, I’ll edit the video,” Dallon gave him a kiss on the back. “The client got more than they bargained for with that, that’s for sure.”


End file.
